<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic Night by CionAltima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713735">Domestic Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima'>CionAltima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:36:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A long day at work delays Connor's return home to Nines resulting in ruined plans for a date night. Instead they enjoy the quiet together on the sofa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick warm up while at work. Only proof read for spelling and grammar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arriving home late was not what Connor had planned at all. Quietly shucking off his shoes he pads softly into the small living room of his and Nines’ apartment. Seeing the other android sitting in stasis on the sofa brought a small turned up smile to his face as he sat down beside him. With a pleasant hum he leaned into Nines side and began to slowly trace a circle on the man’s thigh.</p><p>Blinking slowly, Nines glanced down at Connor’s hand before establishing an interface, both being advanced models there was no need for direct contact between their chassis's. &gt;There is no need to apologize.&lt;</p><p>Shaking his head with a huff Connor gently squeezed Nines’ thigh. Of course he would immediately reassure him. &gt;Still I feel bad for making you wait. Just want to cuddle now...I hate being a negotiator for SWAT.&lt;</p><p>&gt;It’s ok love, I know.&lt; Nines carefully pulled Connor into his lap as he placed a chaste kiss on the other’s forehead. &gt;I got you now.&lt;</p><p>With a soft sigh Connor finally allowed the tension to melt from his shoulders as he buried his face into the sweater Nines was wearing. Even though it was slightly scratchy it was a pleasant reminder that he was deviant and his work now was to better the protection of their people. Still there would always be bad memories and bad days, but he had Nines in his life and Nines had him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>